The invention relates to a stretched-web structure for producing within a room, at least one wall element.
The assembly is specifically, but not exclusively, intended to make boxes as well as false ceilings and false walls, whether lighting or not.
Stretched webs made of polymer are commonly used for producing false walls or dropped ceiling boxes, because of their multiple qualities. As a matter of fact, such webs are particularly easy to clean, and tight.
Depending on the desired appearance and effect, fabric webs may however be preferred. As a matter of fact, when it comes especially to creating a cozy and warm atmosphere, polymer webs may be somewhat limited as regards rendering. However, even though fabric webs have a satisfactory behavior in terms of sound and heat insulation, they have the disadvantage of being difficult to maintain and getting dirty quickly. Besides, they do not provide optimum sealing. A quick deterioration of the aesthetic appearance of the false wall or of the dropped wall element equipped with such a web then quickly occurs.
Now, the main drawback of false ceilings and dropped ceiling boxes is the presence of a residual space (awning) between the web and the ceiling or the bottom wall of the box wherein equipment such as lighting means as well as electric cables, pipes, etc . . . are accommodated. As a matter of fact, dust or various residues contained in the awning are deposited on the fabric web, and soil it. The appearance of the false wall or of the box is then rapidly degraded.
The invention aims at remedying such problems by providing a wall element which preserves the rendering of a fabric web over time.
The invention also aims at providing a wall element having enhanced sound-insulating and/or light diffusion properties.